


Darkness

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stares into the fire with something on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is for a challenge I found online. It was to use three, or more, or all of the ten words given. These are the words that were given.

Darkness, feather, fragments, disappointment, dreamer, hollow, deceit/deceiver, instinct, fire/ice, caged/cage.

Darkness

I sit watching the fire dance around the fireplace letting the flames keep the darkness at bay. He stared into the fire wondering it went wrong. He had always been a dreamer from what his father kept on telling him when he was growing up. He had been dreaming while he was on a stakeout and had missed who they were looking for.

Gibbs had yelled at him and had told him that he was disappointed in him. He hated being a disappointment. He was already one by what his father had told him growing up. He would tell him that he was disappointed in him, but he had never thought that Gibbs would be disappointed in him. He wanted to be a good son to someone and had felt that Gibbs would have been a good father figure to him. He felt hollow inside.

He grabbed the bottle again and drank from it again. His eyes were closing and he saw fragments of his childhood and what had happened before slipping into darkness.


End file.
